Another Naruto gamer story
by embrewing
Summary: What you see is what you get, a Naruto story with powers from the Gamer manhwa. If I end up writing romance it will most likely be Naruhina but this is my first fanfiction and I am not good at writing romance anyway so don't expect it. Expect coarse language. I've been told that the summary needs to be better, (. Y .) there it's better now, everything is better with brackets & dots
1. Chapter 1

**You have slept in an owned bed 100% of health and chakra have been restored!**

It was odd he honestly felt better than he had in the last few weeks, Naruto couldn't feel any of the regular stress or remaining tiredness from waking up as he usually did.

For a moment, he was so surprised he missed the floating box in front of his face, but as he looked up he soon saw the message.

He immediately understood that he was under an illusion, after all the telltale sign of genjutsu were that the lower leveled they were the easier to detect and dispel them it was, after all the simpler the genjutsu was the harder it was to perfectly recreate all the feelings and emotions of real life.

this led him to believe that he was in fact put under an illusion… at least that and the fact that there usually weren't floating boxes in front of his face.

Taking a moment to calm himself he tried to disrupt his chakra by flaring it like they had taught him in class.

"kai!" It didn't disappear so he tried again.

"Kai!" and when that didn't do anything again.

"Kai!" and of course again.

"Kai!" until finally after the fifth time the message disappeared.

"Kai!" Only to be replaced by another blue box.

 **Congratulations! Due to repeated actions a new (sub)skill has been learned: [dispel]**

 **Dispel, passive/active, 5cp, level: 1 (00,0%)**

By flaring your chakra, you temporarily disrupt your chakra system as well as genjutsu that have been placed on you, higher level genjutsu will require higher levels of this skill to dispel them.

\- Passively increases chance to dispel genjutsu by 1%

"stupid piece of shit!" Naruto screamed as the stupid screen wouldn't go away and he swiped at it in anger causing it to disappear.

'well that worked' he thought glibly as he walked to the small bathroom in his apartment only to be confronted by yet another surprise.

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Level 1.**

 ** _The Gamer._**

'This is getting ridiculous' "Kai!", "Kai!", "Kai!", "Kai!", "Kai!", "Ka-"

 **Congratulations! [dispel] has gained a level (2).**

"-i?" now Naruto wasn't exactly the smartest kid on the block, but even he could come to some conclusions after clues were being shoved in his face.

'So this genjutsu turns my life into a game, O…K… but why? Why would somebody do that? Somebody help me!'

 **You have requested "Help", would you like to view the tutorial? Yes/No.**

"ummm… yes?" Naruto hesitantly stated.

 **Welcome [Naruto Uzumaki] you have been selected by Gia as this world's [Gamer].**

 **(if this confuses you, you may want to look up gia theory inside your local library)**

 **As the [Gamer] your life and body have been altered in order to act like a game, specified information may be requested on certain topics that are currently available to you.**

 **Current available topics: Commands, Status, Skills, inventory, perks & titles & achievements and Quests.**

"well I suppose I should start with the first, Commands please"

 **Commands are certain phrases or words that cause the system to react in a certain way, commands can be thought of or verbalised and are based on intent, an example would be if you wanted to look at your skills you, you would say or think "show skills" however if you were to ask someone something akin to "show me your skills!" it wouldn't activate.** **Previous** **/Next.**

the long read started to bore Naruto but he decided to persist despite not recognising a word or two. When he finished reading he pushed the next button on the box.

 **The status screen shows you your physical and mental parameters as well as most basic information including your skills, it can be viewed by using the command "Status", "show Stats" or other variations, do so now.**

'ah well, I've come this far, as they say in for a Ryu in for a hundred' "show status"

What followed shocked Naruto though he admitted that he could have expected it.

 **Name:** Naruto (N.) Uzumaki

 **Level:** 1 (0.0%)

 **Titles:** The Gamer*, Prankster-king, Uzumaki-clan heir.

 **HP:** 470/470 **CP:** 1420/1420

 **Affinities:** Wind, Water.

 **Base stats: Unspent Stat Points:** 0

 **{Physical} {mental} {metaphysical}**

 **Str:** 12 **Int:** 16 **Luc:** 45

 **Vit:** 42 **Wis:** 15 **Cha:** 36

 **Agi:** 10 **Ctr:** 1

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's mind, passive, level: MAX**

A gamer is able to calmly watch something happen and respond to it in kind, allows the wielder to think calmly and logically,

\- immune to psychological effects.

\- Learn, improve and develop as a game character.

 **Gamer's body, passive level MAX**

Turns your body into the body of a game character.

\- Restore HP, CP and cure status effects by sleeping

\- Damage is taken is superficial and only cosmetic however you will still feel pain and will die when HP reaches 0.

 **Dispel (genjutsu), passive/active, 5cp, level: 2 (15,7%)**

By flaring your chakra, you temporarily disrupt your chakra system as well as genjutsu that have been placed on you, higher level genjutsu will require higher levels of this skill to dispel them.

\- Passively increases chance to dispel genjutsu by 2%

 **Chakra sense, passive/active, N/A, level 1 (0,0%)**

A rare innate ability that allows you to passively and actively sense chakra.

\- Passively sense chakra in a 0.5-meter radius.

\- Actively sense chakra in a 5-meter radius, requires focus.

 **Perks, achievements & titles:**

 **Gamer:** You are the gamer grants, the **[gamer's mind]** and **[gamer's body]** skills and **[gamer]** title.

 **?:** +1000 base chakra, +10 base Vit, +100 CP & +100HP per level, **[toxic chakra]** , -30% reputation gain in kohonogakure. -10 base control, -20% speed to control stat gains.

 **?:** 50% increase to learning speed of **[Fuinjutsu],** 50% increase in learning speed of **[?]** and **[?]**.

 **Uzumaki heir:** You are the heir to the Uzumaki clan Grants, title **[Uzumaki-clan heir]** , 150% increase in learning speed and effectiveness of **[Fuinjutsu]** , 10% increase in learning speed of **[Trap], [Stealth] & [Tactics]**, **[Uzumaki chakra]** and **[Sensor]** perk.

 **Sensor:** You were born with the innate ability to sense chakra, grants **[Chakra sense]** skill.

 **Uzumaki chakra:** Members of the Uzumaki Clan have a unique and very dense chakra that grants, +20 base Vit, +5 Vit, +5 Int & +50 CP per level, -30% chakra cost to jutsu, -10% speed to control stat gains, 100% increase in learning speed and effectiveness of **[chakra-chains]** skill, access to **[healing-chakra]** skill negated due to **[Toxic chakra]**.

 **Prankster-King:** Grants title **[Prankster-King]** , you are the unchallenged head prankster of your village, grants 20% increase in learning speed for **[Trap], [Stealth] & [Tactics] **skills, -10% reputation gain in Kohonagakure, -20% reputation gain from victims of malicious pranks.

 **Kami-Kaze:** you have a strong natural affinity to wind, 25% increase in experience to wind based jutsu, 20% decrease in wind jutsu cost.

 **Tsunami:** you have a strong natural affinity to water, 25% increase in experience to water based jutsu, 20% decrease in wind jutsu cost.

 **Malnourished:** your diet is harmful and lacks many needed minerals, protein and other necessities this is causing damage during an important time of growth (if nothing is changed it may become permanent), - 5 to all base physical stats, decreased physical stat gain, stunted growth.

 **Eyesore:** you stand out like a sore thumb, either you are more seriously scarred than Ibiki, uglier than a troll or you wear clothes that look completely ridiculous, -20% effectiveness to **[Stealth]** , -10% reputation gain to people who can see you.

 **Total extra increase in stats per level:**

+5 Vit, +5 Int, +150 CP & +100HP

CP & HP Including vit & int

225 CP & 150 HP


	2. Chapter 2

It was an information overload, and Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do with it, so he just started slowly reading from the top.

 **Name:** Naruto (N.) Uzumaki

His name that was obvious enough, though he didn't understand why Naruto was listed twice hell even he knew Naruto was spelled with an N, how insulting.

 **Level:** 1 (0.0%)

Next was his level which was in his own words "pathetically low"

 **Titles:** The Gamer*, Prankster-king, Uzumaki-clan heir.

And that was where it got interesting, Uzumaki-clan heir…Uzumaki-Clan heir, he was part of a clan, he knew that there weren't any other people with the Uzumaki name in Kohona but that might mean that he actually had some family left in the world and that little tidbit of information filled him with a depressingly large amount of hope.

"if they're out there, I'll find them" he silently promised himself, the words were barely a whisper but there was a fire in his eyes that the old man would be proud of.

He took a moment to calm down before he continued looking at his stat screen.

 **HP:** 460/460 **CP:** 1620/1620

And this was where he came in contact with his first problem, he was primarily amazed at just how much chakra he had but then he realised something, 'how much chakra does the average person actually have?' did he have a lot when compared to other people? He had no baseline and he obviously didn't know how much the average person had. Leaving it as a problem for later he looked onward.

 **Affinities:** Wind, Water.

He had two affinities, what were affinities? He knew that there were elemental jutsus after all he had seen ninjas shoot fire and earth out of their mouths. whenever he sneaked onto one of the training fields to look at some of the ninjas training.

"Oh well Iruka probably knows what they are"

Next, he looked at his stats which was nice and all but he still didn't know what the average was for a ninja so it still didn't help him too much. Somethings did seem rather odd to him, after all why would charisma be metaphysical? He shrugged, he couldn't do anything about it so he decided to leave it at that.

He was both disheartened and exited at his skills, after all where had his precious jutsu gone? He had spent endless hours practicing the basic three yet to have them not show up like this was terrible, he was however uplifted when he saw that he had three skills he hadn't known about before.

 **[Gamer's mind]** , **[Gamer's body]** and **[Chakra sense]** , both the gamer skills were obvious in what they did and he hadn't ever heard about someone having abilities like that before, but Chakra sense was a whole different cookie.

He quickly recalled Iruka telling him about it when he had been caught after one of his glorious pranks and as such knew that it was a rare ability to have and was ecstatic about having it.

Still was that worth losing his precious jutsu? After considering for a moment he realised that he didn't actually know whether or not he had actually lost them or not, after all he still had the knowledge in his head, didn't he?

He quickly decided to test his theory by performing a quick transformation jutsu and sure enough he wasn't disappointed when he did.

 **Transformation jutsu, active/sustained, 20CP + 5CP/Minute, level: 87 (63.4%)**

By covering yourself and moulding chakra in such a way that it resembles someone or something else, you are able to create a believable illusion. At high levels of mastery and an additional chakra fee, you are able to physically change your shape as well to fit the illusion.

\- 100% accurate change.

\- 74% change in shape possible.

\- Physical illusions (chakra cost X5).

\- 87% control of smoke emission.

"jatta!" he knew he was awesome but this just proved it, but wait the jutsu wasn't meant to be solid? How odd he had always believed that it was the same for everyone. He then proceded to use the substitution jutsu on the only chair in the living room.

 **Substitution jutsu, active, 50CP, level: 64 (79.6%)**

By praising and caring for the almighty log the log will take care of you in the direst of times, by enveloping something in your chakra you can switch positions near instantly, it is the simplest space/time jutsu there is and barely qualifies as one however its usefulness has never been questioned. Masters of the jutsu are able to do it quickly, to targets of any size, soundlessly and without any smoke.

\- 32-meter range.

\- 64% change in target size (relative to your size).

\- 100% control of sound.

\- 28% control of smoke.

And lastly, he tried performing his arch-nemesis, the one jutsu, the jutsu to rule all other jutsu, the crutch of his academic performances, the hated, the dreaded, the one and only clone jutsu!

 **Need minimum control of 10% your chakra level or 150 control to learn this jutsu.**

"haha, hahaha, ha. Ha. Ha…fuuuck!"

That was it, He was doomed unless he was somehow able to better his control. "Oh well no point in crying over spilt milk"

 **Congratulations due to understanding ancient wisdom you gain +1 Wis.**

"Jatta! that's right nothing can keep me down!"

Feeling somewhat vindicated by the stat gain he decided to quickly look over his perks and as such, he learned a few things:

\- There were a few things that were destroying his reputation in Kohona, he didn't know what one of them was. But the system seemed to think that he couldn't dress for shit _'shows what the system knew, after all orange is the most badass ninja colour there is'_ and he was pranking too many people.

\- He should totally start learning Fuinjutsu because it was apparently his heritage and with his new abilities he should be able to pick it up very easily.

\- And lastly, He needed to eat differently apparently, who knew ramen any day and every day wasn't a good diet?

When he finally finished reading his status a new message popped up.

 **Well done! You're almost finished, there are two more aspects of this tutorial left, so now here is a secret, there is a side effect to [gamer's mind] and that is a minor case of hoarding, for some inexplicable reason some [gamers] want to and have to collect everything they see (after all you'll never know when you need 3505 rocks and 507 spoons).**

 **So, in order to preserve the fragile mind of the average gamer you have been gifted with an [inventory] this is a pocket dimension with infinite storage capacity in which no time elapses at all. To access you [inventory] use the command [inventory].**

"….. pocket what?" and there it was the stupid, blue, bastard, box was at it again, using big words Naruto didn't understand.

"whatever, inventory." And low and behold he saw a picture of himself surrounded by a grid system of boxes.

 **Congratulations! You have opened your inventory for the first time, here, have a little gift.**

 **You gained {standard academy shuriken} x 20.**

And as he tapped the second message one of the boxes in the grid system was suddenly filled with a shuriken.

 **Now all you have to do in order to put something into the inventory is put the items you want to add into the screen, in order to take something out just put your hand on the picture and it will be placed in your hand.**

So, Naruto tried and there it was out of nothing he was able to pull a packet of shuriken, he obviously tried experimenting and put the shuriken back into his inventory that's when he wanted to see if he could put his precious toad wallet inside his inventory and to his surprise he was met with a new message.

 **You have added 3680 Ryu to your inventory, adding currencies tab to your status screen, would you like to link your wallet to your inventory? Yes/No**

Confused but interested he tapped yes.

 **Wallet has been linked to your inventory any money added to your wallet will automatically be added to your inventory, when you need to withdraw money simply put your hand in your wallet, think of the amount and it will appear in your hand.**

Seemingly satisfied he put his wallet back into its usual hiding place (on his person) and closed all the blue boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so before I continue with the chapter I'd like to apologize for the slow release I just have more stamina that most guys. Well that and I write very slowly, I'm still developing the system and how it actually functions, I keep a profile of Naruto and his stats/skills/perks updated while I write the story and finally I had my History and English exams yesterday.

* * *

The real reason I'm even writing this message in the first place however is that I've come at somewhat of a block and need your opinions,

 _ **should I or shouldn't I add the shadow clone jutsu** **?**_

Now let me explain, the shadow clone jutsu is ridiculously over-powered for Naruto, (let's call him) Base Naruto can summon more than a thousand shadow clones and while that as a work or fighting force is already impressive on it's own, the problem lies with the memory function on the things.

let's say that they need a basic amount of chakra to stay alive, as long as he doesn't do anything chakra intensive those thousand clones will stay alive for almost a day, combine that with training and it get's stupid really fast.

let's say he trains for 8 hours straight in a day (not a lot for Naruto i know) and he only trains things that aren't chakra intensive (cooking, black-smithing, singing, playing an instrument, trap making, gathering that kind of crap) that would mean that with a thousand clones he is able to train for 8000 hours in one day. (less for skills that require resources but that hardly matters most of the time)

8000 hours in one day with a focus we know he has. let's put that into perspective, easy languages take around 480 hours to master (that is master, not learn that is master.) difficult languages usually take around 720 hours (difficult being very phonetically/grammatically different from your native tongue) learning to master an instrument takes a different amount of time depending on the instrument itself, whether or not it is the first instrument you are learning to play and a few other factors, however most scientists say that to truely master an instrument like a guitar it takes around 10,000 hours or around 10-years worth of experience.

Do you guys see the problem i have with the skill? even if it is chakra intensive he can just do some physical workout himself stopping every so often to re-summon some clones.

Even if i add a clause to the skill that reduces the amount of experience the clones earn, either due to them being clones and the memories not transferring correctly or the fact that they all start from the same skill level (which is mostly a non-issue due to the gamer skill), to something like 1/10 of the experience gain that still means more than 800 hours worth of work every day at his base form.

I like Naruto and his clones, I really do and Naruto isn't Naruto for me without the damn things but I need to do something here to stop or hinder this. I have no fucking idea how to though so as such I beseech you (yeah fucking beseech, bet you didn't think I'd be pulling those kind of words out of the linguistic closet heh, did you?) please tell me what I should do?

Anyway it will be a small while until we even get to the shadow clone anyway so...enjoy the next chapter?

* * *

When he finished closing the screens the new one showed up as expected.

 **Well done, now to get you ready for the first day of the rest of your life!**

 **A (Quest) has been created!**

 **(Quest): Let's get this show on the road!**

That's right this is your first quest, Iruka has once more offered you remedial lessons this weekend, but as you have (somewhat autistic-like) been staring into the sky for the past hour and a bit you're about to be late. Quickly ready yourself and show Iruka that you actually have the drive to follow your dreams rather than just being some lazy, arrogant blowhard.

\- Get washed and dressed

\- Meet Iruka at training ground #19

\- Follow his instructions

 **Rewards for: 100+ exp, academy weapon sets, new skills!/jutsu! And increased reputation with Iruka.**

Naruto had three thoughts going through his head, the first was that the blue screen was going to get punched for calling him a retard, the second was that "Oh! Shit! I'm late!" and the third was probably the most prevalent "New! Jutsu! new Jutsu! new Jutsu!" as he quickly got ready to leave and not 5 minutes later, he was out the door and running to the fields.

 **Congratulations! due to a repeated action new skills have been created.**

 **Running, passive/active-sustained, 20CP/minute, level: 23 (15,7%)**

Run boy run, running is a victory!

\- passively increases movement speed by 46%

\- actively increase movement speed by 46%

 **Physical conditioning, passive, level: 12 (6,7%)**

You call this a workout?!

\- passively decreases physical chakra expenditure by 2.4%

\- increases physical stat gain speed by 12%

It was odd an odd feeling, when he started running he felt slower than he had in months, but after the popups he was back to at his old speed which almost made him stumble. Luckily the route to ground 19 was pretty secluded so he was able to power through and make it on time.

When he arrived, he saw Iruka having breakfast on a nearby tree stump and called out to him.

"Sensei! I'm here! You're going to teach me a new Jutsu right? Right? Right?"

Iruka smiled fondly at the hyperactive dolt before answering,

"Truth be told I was actually only going to help you go over the basics, but how about this, you show me that you have a solid grasp on the basics and I'll teach you a new jutsu alright?"

"jatta!" Naruto practically jumped for joy as Iruka confirmed his quest's reward.

"Ok then" Iruka quickly cleaned up the remainder of his breakfast before continuing on, "Then let's start with the absolute basics Naruto, show me the academy taijutsu stance"

Naruto switched his footing and got into the stance exactly as he had been taught expecting to be praised.

"What are you doing Naruto, your feet are wide open, your arms aren't in the right position to quickly defend or attack efficiently and your centre of gravity is totally off."

The response honestly confused Naruto after all he was in the exact same stance that Mizuki kindly taken the time to teach him in the extra lessons he gave him

"What are you talking about sensei? This is the exact same stance that Mizuki taught me."

Iruka simply shook his head in response, "No Naruto, it's similar to the basic academy stance but subtly different, here let me show you how it's meant to be done."

From there Iruka started doing what he was best at, teaching youngsters how to properly beat the shit out of each other and after fifteen or so minutes of instruction on the proper stance, how to actually throw a proper punch, to block the most efficiently and to kick correctly, Naruto seemed to finally get it right and was rewarded with a prompt.

 **Basic academy style taijutsu, passive, level: 1 (56,7%)**

Let's get ready to rumble! Don't expect too much though.

\- passively increases Str by 5% whilst using this style

\- passively increases Agi by 5% whilst using this style

\- passively increases Vit by 5% whilst using this style

Naruto was then drawn into a taijustsu spar with Iruka which continued until his taijutsu style reached level three at which they stopped as Iruka seemed to be satisfied with his progress. It seemed as though he only gained one percent increases per level though.

"Alright Naruto I admit that I'm somewhat impressed, you seem to have gotten over most of the bad habits you learned. Let's look at your throwing technique for a little while."

And the day mostly went on like this, with Naruto showing Iruka bad habits (either self-taught and never corrected or simply taught wrongly) leaving Naruto happy seeing his improvement and Iruka more and more frustrated at the neglect that had been shown, he'd be having words with the Hokage over this.

Naruto on the other hand was seemingly oblivious as he looked over many of his new skills,

 **Throwing mastery, passive, level: 13 (16,72%)**

You're a ninja, you throw shit. You want to throw that knife? Sure. The kunai? Sure. The shuriken? Sure? The chair? You betcha. The annoying old lady down the street? Please, oh please, o by the log yes!

\- Passively Increases throwing accuracy by 13%

\- Passively Increases throwing speed by 13%

\- Passively Increases throwing load by 13%

\- Passively Increases throwing damage by 13%

 **Power throw, active, 20CP, level: 3 (86,23%)**

Throw, throw, fight the powa!

\- Increases projectile speed by 6%

\- Increases throwing damage by 3%

 **Dagger mastery, passive, level: 7 (15,22%)**

Stabby, stabby! remember, stick him with the pointy end.

\- Passively Increases Agi whilst using daggers by 14%

\- Passively increase damage dealt by daggers by 14%

\- Passively increases chances to parry by 7%

\- Passively increases penetration by 7%

 **stealth, passive/active, N/A, level: 47 (35,71%)**

Nin-Nin, your bread and butter don't be seen don't let them see you, this represents your ability to hide, move stealthily and unseen. Different factors my change success rates such as the amount of light present, the clothes you are wearing and how fast you are moving.

\- Passively decreases chance be caught by 47%

\- Passively decreases movement noise by 47%

\- Guaranties a critical hit on successful sneak attack.

And,

 **Trapping, passive, level: 31 (92,24%)**

Go for the leg! This skill encompasses the creation, setting up, and execution of traps both in and out of combat, lethal and non-lethal, and for all manner of pray whether human, beast, monster or ninja.

\- Passively increases trap creation speed by 62%

\- Passively increases trap damage by 31%

\- Passively increases possible trap complexity by 31%

After what seemed like hours of revision, including a short break when Iruka replaced Naruto's practice kunai and shuriken, Iruka finally said that they had finished the practical half of the revision and brought out a small picnic basket to have some lunch/brunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's the next chapter, but before you read it here is a little rant I have about the story. There are too many game-breaking abilities/jutsus/skills! you could argue that the inventory is game breaking if used correctly, observe is also potentially to OP due to the fact that information is a weapon in itself, but the largest offender by far is the I.D. create skill, while i like the skill itself the ability to hop dimensions is Overpowered if you are the only one who can do it.

let's face it in the gamer web-comic/manhwa whatever you want to call it, it doesn't matter so much because everyone can do it and they have measures against the ability, in a world where not everyone is capable of it, the ability and it's potential uses are just OP as fuck.

And then there are the jutsu, there are many ridiculous abilities in Naruto, which is only slightly negated due to the fact that there are so many and as such it only screws over those who don't have them. still some are absolutely game breaking and as such I have taken to polling some of the abilities Naruto should get (in this case the shadow clone jutsu for reasons previously explained.) and on how to deal with them.

As such if you want to vote in the current polls go ahead to my profile and vote or if you have a better idea leave a review/pm me.

* * *

Iruka had been going through somewhat of a reality shattering morning, he had certain things that he was aware of, for instance he knew that Naruto possessed more goodwill that good sense.

He knew that Naruto would work tirelessly to master something that had been taught to him to the point of absolute exhaustion, after all seeing him training till his fists were bloodied if you stuck around after the day's classes had finished was a bi-daily occurrence.

But more than that he knew that Naruto didn't take to well to theoretical lessons, he knew that Naruto wasn't that smart, though he long suspected Naruto to be smarter than he let himself be portrayed as, after all hadn't he played the clown as much as his younger protégé did?

No what confused and surprised him was just how much Naruto improved with a single morning of focused instruction, and as he'd long figured out (seeing underneath the underneath and all that), the number of teachers that must have been sabotaging Naruto's education was staggering.

His reality was simple, teachers have an important duty to their students and he loved his job, having his colleagues being portrayed as anything other than what they should was depressing. He felt particularly betrayed by Mizuki whom he had thought was one of the few teachers willing to give Naruto extra help.

Hell, he found the way Mizuki seemed to pay Naruto more attention during class (to do what he thought was helping the young blonde where other teachers might not) to be admirable if not a little unfair towards the other students (after all this was during class and he firmly believed that all students should be treated equally).

Iruka had been friends with Mizuki since childhood, they had been brothers in arms for years and they had fought side by side on numerous occasions. this had been a rather unsubtle proverbial kick in the nads.

Iruka was many things, but unfair certainly wasn't among them, he would be talking to the hokage about Naruto's treatment and his honour demanded that he'd confront Mizuki about this later, but first it was time to help Naruto with his weakest links.

Looking up from his musing Iruka saw an amusing sight as Naruto was seemingly forcing a chicken and salad sandwich down his gullet, "I'm glad to see you're trying to get over your aversion to salads Naruto." Which prompted said blonde to glare at him.

"Naw, I'm just trying to eat better you know" Naruto awkwardly replied, scratching the back of his neck.

He waited for Naruto to finish before he resealed his picnic supplies, "Alright! Let's get to it then.".

Naruto had been having a very good morning, he had earned one strength and one agility point during the hours of work he had done, this naturally reminded him of his malnourished trait, after all it diminished stat gain, but the question was by how much?

Silently he resolved himself to get rid of it no matter what the cost was. Even, and oh god he couldn't believe himself when he had the thought, as it bordered on sacrilege to the ramen gods, if he had to cut down on the amount of ramen he ate.

All this thinking about food combined with the training was starting to make him rather hungry, so when Iruka pulled his picnic basket out filled with food, but sadly no ramen, he saw it as a sign from said ramen gods that he had to persevere eating salad, trying to soften the blow he ate the salad and chicken sandwich and was saddened when no blue screens popped up telling him he could stop.

After finishing up, he followed Iruka to the middle of the training ground. He looked up at his sensei somewhat exited for what was to come, only to be disappointed when Iruka pulled a leaf out of his pocket.

"Alright Naruto let's start with the basic leaf sticking exercise"

"what why sensei? How is sticking a leaf on my head going to help me become Hokage at all?"

Iruka frowned, hadn't they told him why at the academy? Was Naruto just absent or not paying attention when they did? "Naruto, you are aware that this is an exercise to increase your chakra control, right?" luckily telling him what the exercise did, seemed to placate the boy.

"You mean to tell me that it will increase my chakra control?" Naruto found it odd he'd never been told what it did to his chakra, only that "it was a time-honoured tradition that you will continue", and not seeing no reason to waste an afternoon at it he had skipped the extra practice to hang out with Kiba, shikamaru and choji.

"Yes, Naruto and as you probably already know, better chakra control means you waste less chakra on your techniques letting you fight longer, it should also allow you to learn new techniques faster."

Having seemingly found his resolve Naruto accepted the leaf and stared at it for a second before realising he had no idea what to do. "umm, sensei? This is going to make me sound really dumb but what and how am I supposed to do this?"

Iruka sighed before explaining that Naruto should stick the leaf to a part of his body (preferably his forehead as it is an easier part to focus on) and apply chakra to it to get it to stick to him, if he was able to do it with one leaf he should move on to multiple and then he should learn how to do it automatically whilst being able to do other things simultaneously to show mastery of the technique.

"At any rate, the underlying thought is that if you are able to do it unconsciously for a prolonged time whilst you are fighting you can do anywhere, but for now let's just focus on the basics so go and try again."

So, Naruto placed the leaf on his head and started channelling as little chakra as he could to it, two things happened. The leaf was violently shredded and Naruto was given a new prompt.

 **You need a control of 1% total chakra or 10 total control in order to learn this skill.**

'AAAAAARGH! Damn that stings!" Naruto cursed as he was fell to the ground due to the backlash.

Whilst Naruto was flailing Iruka was trying to figure out what had happened, "Naruto why did you put so much chakra into the leaf? You barely needed to use any."

When Naruto had recovered from his little accident he stared blankly at his teacher "What are you talking about sensei I barely used any chakra."

To say that Iruka was surprised would be an understatement, everyone was supposed to be able to do this simple chakra exercise but Naruto not only failed in applying his chakra in the correct way, he had completely overloaded the leaf and destroyed it.

The odd thing about it however was that despite using such dense chakra so quickly, Naruto didn't even look winded. Still he knew Naruto was a stamina freak so he could just be hiding it, "Naruto, can you tell approximately how much chakra you have left?".

"umm, just a second sensei, let me check."

Naruto was somewhat surprised by the question but he quickly checked his status anyway, it stated that he still had 1590 CP left though as he was looking at the screen, it changed to 1591.

While he was checking his status, he quickly realised that Iruka couldn't see the blue screen that was hanging in the air, otherwise Iruka would obviously be shitting bricks right now. Oh well, that was tomorrow's problem and he'd deal with it when he got there.

"It didn't even cost me one thirtieth of my total chakra sensei." Naruto stated before laughing at Iruka's expression of disbelief.

Though what the scarred Chuunin did next confused Naruto.

He, had a sudden look of contemplation told him "Hey Naruto, I need to go get some things, I should be back in approximately half an hour so how about you either take another quick brake or practice on your own for a bit."

And then he disappeared with a quick use of the body flicker technique, leaving behind a very confused Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

To be completely honest this chapter is a bit smaller than the usual chapters, but in my defence i'm uploading 2 at the same time and this is really just a quick interaction between Iruka and Sarutobi.

* * *

"And that concludes my initial report lord Hokage, I'd additionally like to request permission to teach Naruto some of the more chakra intensive techniques such as tree climbing sir."

And there it was, that blasted headache that had been plaguing him for the last few days was back again.

First, he had been told just how much the teachers at the academy were apparently sabotaging Naruto's education and then there was the fact that he had somehow forgotten to take the Uzumaki's ungodly dense chakra into account in Naruto's upbringing.

When he was told just how much chakra the child had, his first thought was to bang his head against the table, as to atone for his stupidity and then to repeat the process until unconscious, hell it would probably get rid of the headache as well.

After all, why would a clan known for its **_extremely dense chakra_** have members whose total chakra amount was so large that they wouldn't have any control over it? And of course, it wasn't as if somebody had sealed the world's most powerful conscious body of chakra inside of one of those members since his birth or anything…stupid, stupid, stupid.

Oh well, he didn't want to use it as an excuse having to many things to do at the same time, was the first thing that popped into his head when he thought about it, he was overworked. Was it a good excuse? No, not particularly but it was what had happened.

He had been swamped with work ever since his reinstatement, there he was an old man on who's shoulders was once again the responsibility of a nation that was already barely recovering from the previous wars, only to have yet another tragedy befalls them and lose their leader.

It was either excessive paperwork, reorganising/rebuilding the city or endless negotiations with other nations who had seen this as a moment of weakness for Kohona, add to that the fact that many of the previously mentioned nations still held many grievances against Kohona and that had resulted in a politician's nightmare, even now he was beset at all sides by his eternal enemy and (self) prophesied downfall, paperwork.

Taking a long wheeze from his pipe he interrupted his own musings as he regarded what to do with Naruto. There were simple reasons as to why the academy only taught the basic three and actively discouraged students from learning jutsu on their own, the first was simple, youngsters didn't usually have enough chakra to do anything other than basic jutsu.

Which was part of the main reason academy students were discouraged from learning jutsu unsupervised, it was dangerous to work with larger quantities of chakra. If you used to much chakra over a period of time you could injure yourself via chakra exhaustion or on the opposite spectrum which was evidently Naruto's problem, you could use too much chakra at once and at the slightest mistake that chakra would destabilise and go boom.

Still from what he had been told this was already happening with the so called "safe" exercises and unlike normal students, who would primarily use the exercises to increase their total chakra and considered the improved control as a secondary benefit, Naruto already had vast reserves and either his own chakra or that of the fox gave him an unnatural healing rate.

He breathed out a large cloud of smoke as he set his pipe aside and his headache subsided a little, he regarded the Chuunin in front of him. Iruka had really come through as he believed the man would, he had believed that the man would be able to see Naruto as the child he was rather than the beast he held within, Sarutobi had not been disappointed.

Having made his choice, he spoke up, "Very well, Iruka Umino you are hereby granted permission to teach Naruto Uzumaki anything you think is appropriate for his development during his tenure at the academy. Do take note however that it will be your responsibility that he doesn't irreparably injure himself whilst training."

"Thank you very much lord Hokage." And with those final words Iruka flickered out of the office.

As Iruka left his office Sarutobi found himself looking at the pictures that hung on the walls, the eyes seemingly staring back at him, it wasn't the first time in a while that he had felt old.

Hell, he was old and by all accounts he should have been enjoying his retirement whilst looking after his grandson, not ruling a village "oh Minato why did you have to leave us so soon?" he once more eyed the paperwork (which he was convinced was waiting for him to drop his guard so it could finally end him) and got back to work.

"You could have at least told me the secret as to how you were able to get through the paperwork so fast before you did go."

As he denied another request from the civilian counsel to assign its members individual ANBU guards to protect them (what, did they think that ANBU agents came out of thin air… as in created not some kind of jutsu?).

He then promised himself that he would find the time to take Naruto out to Ichuraku within the next few days, he felt like some of the young boy's endless enthusiasm and positivity would do him a lot of good.


End file.
